Many applications for computer vision involve locating, tracking, and distinguishing between point sources. Established tracking solutions often use custom passive or active markers. For example, a virtual-reality controller glove can present multiple markers to reveal its orientation to an image sensor. If one of the markers becomes occluded, it is useful to know which one. Sources can be flashed in different patterns and monitored frame-to-frame for identification, and potentially many frames may be required after rapid movement for confident disambiguation. Imaging systems that do this well can be bulky and expensive.